Hellwave
Hellwave is the slash ship between John Constantine and Mick Rory from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon Season 3 DADDY DARHKEST John walks onto the bridge of the Waverider, and Mick asks Sara why Rip isn't in prison. Sara tells him that this John Constantine not Rip, but Mick says they're both skinny brit's in trench coats so they are. John goes on that he's an accomplished warlock and master of the dark art. The whole situation get's too weird for Mick and he leaves. NECROMANCING THE STONE Mick stares at the flame in his hand created by the fire totem. Constantine notices it and asks for a light for his cigarette. He light's it before Mick can respond. Season 4 WITCH HUNT Constantine appears on the ship, saying that he'll help them with the magical fugitives. But only as a consultant to the Legends, and has demands for him to help them. Mick becomes offended when he mentions getting paid and goes to punch him, but Sara stops him, just as a magical fugitive is detected in Salem. Once they arrive, Constantine tells Sara that he doesn't do dress up and to call him if they find anything. In the meantime, he's staying on the ship. Mick says that if Constantine gets to stay he's going to as well. Puritans are not the most fun people. Constantine enters the galley and asks Gideon to use the replicator for ingredients for his apothecary. Mick walks over to the replicator and tells Constantine to move out of his way, but Constantine brushes him aside and tells him it'll be just a moment before telling Gideon what he needs. Mick walks into the Captain's office, where Constantine is in his chair and watching soccer. Mick tells him to get out of his chair, since he was gonna watch the football game. Constantine tells him the game's already on, and offers him a crumpet. Mick starts to get angry at him, so Constantine walks towards him and tells Mick that he needs to simmer down. They're gonna have to learn to deal with sharing space, even though neither of them like it. Mick asks why Constantine is ever there, but is interrupted by the rest of the Legends walking in before he can get an answer. Moments Season 4 Witch Hunt *Constantine calls Mick "mate" and "sweetheart" *Constantine steals one of Mick's chips *Constantine tells Mick he'll see him, while winking and giving finger guns Hell No, Dolly! *Mick accuses Constantine of taking Bridgets Diary **Constantine reminds him that Mick stole it from him first Fanon Shipping between the two is rare. However, there were those shipping it before they interacted, or before the announcement of Constantine being on Legends. Many also hoped to a scene of John using one of Mick's lighters or his heat gun to light one of his cigarette's. Shipping for the two took off more after the second episode of season 4. This was the first time they shared a few minutes of screen time alone together, and had any significant interaction. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : :Constantine/Mick tag on FanFiction.Net Trivia * Ramona Young, who plays Mona in Legends, admitted to shipping the two on twitterConstantheatHow does shipping work? References Navigation